


Marked

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, hot annoying best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Cas doesn't fully understand you and Dean's friendship





	Marked

Cas had a hard time understanding human relationships and some even more so than others. Y/N was a mystery to him. An alluring intoxicating mystery. Every time she laughed, he couldn’t help cracking up in a smile. Every time she was hurt, he wanted nothing more than to heal her and not just that, but to hold her, take away every bad memory she ever had.

Her touch was magic. Or so he was convinced. Every slight touch of her hand sent a shiver through his vessel and made a warm feeling spread through his skin, made him feel lightheaded and strange. No, he didn’t feel sick. It wasn’t like the flu, which he had experienced in his short time being human. This was different. More of a  pleasurable feeling, somehow.

But then there were the other things she made him feel. An unexplainable anger he never wanted her to know he was capable off.The way  his stomach would twist into knots when she was on top of Dean, trying to grab the remote from his hands, or when he made some sly comment of how her ass looked in her new jeans.

Dean was his best friend and he wanted to keep him safe. He wanted nothing more than to see him happy, but in those moments Cas had to fight not to throw him across the room. Cas didn’t understand why he felt like that and it made him feel ashamed, but still the anger was hard to control. Just like it was today, as he watched Y/N sprint down the hallway with Dean hot on her tail.

She was squealing in laughter as she jumped over a table, just barely avoiding Dean’s grasp, and Cas couldn’t help but admire the way her long hair fell in waves around her face as she moved. The way her y/e/c eyes shone with happiness. He tried to focus on the enjoyment just of her beautiful, intoxicating laughter filling the library, rather than the man behind her.

“Y/N, I’m not kidding. Hand that over!” Dean pointed at the magazine in her hand, she had probably come across it as she had been cleaning the bunker.

“What Dean? You don’t want Cas and Sam to know, that you rate chicks in your skin mags?” She grinned and Dean continued to look more and more annoyed.

“Y/N, I’m warning you!” Dean took a step forward and Y/N quickly jumped behind the couch, making Sam jump off it, grumbling as he hurried out of the line of fire, before settling down at one of the tables, still more interested in his book than Y/N and his brother’s childish games.

“Oh, I’m sorry Dean.  **Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?**  What about Miss April’s emotions? Don’t you think she’s upset you think her boobs are an 8, when miss May’s are a 10?”

Y/N distracted herself long enough looking at the numbers for Dean to jump onto the couch and wrap his arm around her waist pulling her down onto it with him. He pinned her beneath him with his broad frame as she squealed and laughed, fighting to keep the magazine out of Dean’s hands.

Cas felt his stomach turn and an overwhelming sadness rushed over him, which quickly turned into much darker more hateful thoughts directed at Dean. Cas quietly watched their struggle as he continued fighting his own internal battle.

“Give it back, sweetheart.” Dean grumbled in fake annoyance as his hands traveled up and down her sides tickling her, making her fight to keep his hands of her as well as keep the magazine out of his reach. It took Dean a few minutes, but finally he won jumping of her with a triumphant “HAH!” as he darted back down the hallway towards his room.

“YOU SUCK, Winchester!” She yelled after him as she stroked her hair back out of her face, and Cas quickly tried to focus on her beauty rather than the reason why her skin was flushed and her eyes were sparkling. He fought to push Dean out of his mind as well as d the knuckle clenching anger he felt towards his best friend these days.

Cas did not understand these emotions, nor did he understand the pressure behind his eyes that night, when Y/N ran back into the library after having hugged them all goodnight.

“DEAN WINCHESTER!! Fuck me sideways!”

Dean quickly looked up from the TV show he had been watching with Sam and Cas, when her voice sounded through the library. “Gladly!” Dean smirked at her, making her pull a face at him and Cas felt a sliver of relief at her response. Still, the pressure behind his eyes intensified when she lifted up her shirt, revealing the marks of Dean’s hands all over her hipbones and stomach.

“Look what you did to me?!” She sent him and accusing glare, and Dean doubled over laughing

“And I’m sure you want me to do it all again later? Don’t you, sweetheart?” Cas had seen the wink and smile Dean followed his utterance with a million times before. That smile that Cas had witnessed him use on numerous women before they fell at Dean’s feet, ready and willing to submit to his will.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Not with her, but just as he was about to say something, his heart fell and the pressure behind his eyes became too much. The flirtatious smile she sent Dean, followed by her words, were just too much for the angel to handle.

“No, but I sure wanna give  _you_  a few marks big boy!”

It was too much. Cas flew of his seat sending Dean a searing glare, making the hunter’s eyes open wide in surprise, before he fled the bunker. Hoping the cool night air could calm the storm building inside of him.

****

Cas stormed out, looking like he was ready to practically burst with angelic wrath, leaving you shocked in his wake. A look over at your partner in crime, let you in on the fact that the sentiment was shared.

“What the hell is up with him? For a second there I thought he was gonna punch me!” Dean grumbled half in annoyance, half in worry.

You shrugged just as Sam opened his mouth.

“For a second, there I am sure it was touch and go.” Sam’s eyes didn’t leave the screen and you and Dean stared at him, waiting for him to go on for a few seconds, before it got too much for the older Winchester.

“Well, would you care to enlighten me?!” Dean growled at his brother, who slowly turned to face the two of you.

“You really don’t see it, do you?” Sam’s eyes found yours, “No wonder why you and my brother are  such good friends. You’re as clueless as he is.”

“See what?” You tried to understand, laying a calming hand on Dean’s shoulder, preventing him from tearing his brother’s head off over that remark.

“Cas! He’s in love with you! He’s been in love with you for a while. And I know that this thing between you and my brother is innocent and childish, but Cas doesn’t!” Sam scolded, and you felt your heart beat quicken.

Could what Sam was saying really be true? You had been in love with Cas for years, you had just never realized the feeling was mutual, or that angels were even capable of feeling love like that, so you had said nothing.

Your eyes were tearing up when they found their way back to Dean’s. He was your best friend and he had been ever since your parents hunted with John. There had never been anything else between you than friendship, but you also knew you were close. How it could look to outsiders or to someone that didn’t fully understand human emotions and relationships you could only imagine. Hell, even to someone who did.

Dean got off the couch and wrapped his arms around you, understanding without you saying as much as a word, what you were thinking. “Fuck! Y/N/N. I’m sorry, sweetheart!”

You let him hold you for a few minutes. Let his heartbeat and warmth calm you and Sam’s smile reassure you.

You wiped your eyes as you pulled free from Dean and your eyes found his again, “You know, I could go talk to him for you if you want, Y/N/N.”

You shook your head and smiled at him before your eyes found Sam’s again, “No. No I have to do this myself.” Sam nodded in agreement and smiled at you again. Silently letting you know everything was going to be okay and you couldn’t help but giggle as Dean called out for you as you headed up the stairs.

“Go get him, tiger!”

You took a deep breath as you made it into the cool, clear night air. It didn’t take you many seconds to spot the angel sitting on a log just outside the bunker, looking up at the stars.

“Hey,” you tried carefully, as you sat down next to him, and Cas immediately looked over at you, his blue eyes glazed with worry.

“Y/N, you should be sleeping.” Then a frown slid over his face, “I am right here. Why are you praying to me?”

You tried to suppress a small giggle as you felt a blush creep across your features “I’m not praying Cas. I am wanting you. Wanting you to kiss me.”

“But… I… You and Dean. You’re always so close.” The confusion on Cas’ face was evident, and you took a deep breath as you wondered how you could explain yourself in a way he would understand.  

“Cas, I grew up with Dean. Sorta. You know how he and Sam always fight and play stupid pranks on each other?” You waited until Cas nodded. His blue eyes were laser focused on you as he listened and fought to understand, “Well Dean and my version of that is teasing each other. Stealing each other stuff and him throwing me around. Just like I put weird stuff in Sam’s salads to mess with him, and he gets back at me by messing up my browser history. They’re like brothers to me. Both of them, but you’re different…”

“I didn’t grow up with you?” Cas tried, and you shook your head and smiled. “No, you didn’t, and I…”

“Want me to kiss you?” Cas finished your sentence before you could start rambling again, and you felt the butterflies in your stomach go crazy as he moved closer, his hands cupping your cheek as you found yourself starting to drown in a sea of blue.

You nodded, not trusting your voice, and just like that his lips were on yours, kissing you softly and tenderly. You allowed yourself to get lost in the angel as you stayed under the stars with him that night. Wrapped up together outside, you knew it was cold, but couldn’t feel it. All you could feel was the heat of the angel’s kiss, the power of his grace wrapped around you as you let yourself get lost in his embrace and love. Yes, this was where you wanted to be. Or more, where you needed to be. 


End file.
